Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, or simply just DK, is a heavy weight class Character in Mario Kart Wii, and is the protagonist in the Donkey Kong games, as well as one of the tritagonists in Mario Kart Wii. He first entered the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart 64 and has since then appeared in every Mario Kart game. Background Donkey Kong is the grandson of Mario's former enemy, Cranky Kong, in the first game. His first appearence was in Donkey Kong Country as the primary protagonist. Since then he has starred in more of his own games, including some in Mario's. Unlike his grandfather, he is on good terms with Mario. Mario Kart Games: (List of Kart Games DK has appeared in) Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart Super Circuit Mario Kart Double Dash!!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 '' Donkey Kong'' Arcade series Donkey Kong was Donkey Kong's first game. He is the main antagonist, and kidnaps Pauline. Mario, then known as Jumpman, has to save her. In Donkey Kong Jr., Jumpman kidnaps Donkey Kong to get revenge, and Donkey Kong Jr. saves him. In Donkey Kong 3, he goes on a rampage inside a greenhouse, and Mario's cousin Stanley has to stop him. Stanley has to spray him with bug spray three times in each stage. Mario Tennis series In Mario Tennis, Donkey Kong is a playable Power-type character. In Mario Power Tennis, Donkey Kong is a playable character. He can use the Barrel Cannon Blast and the Boomerang Banana Return. Donkey Kong Country series The 'old' Donkey Kong retires and becomes Cranky Kong. His grandson becomes the new Donkey Kong. He reigns over the island's jungle, and forges friendships with a few other Kongs. He makes himself a huge Banana Hoard. The Kremling Krew steals his Banana Hoard, and he has to get it back. Diddy also gets captured and imprisoned in a barrel, and Donkey Kong has to save him. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, the Kremlings kidnap him and imprison him on Crocodile Isle. They say that they will give him back for the Banana Hoard. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong don't give in, and try to save him. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong get captured by the Kremlings. Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong try to save them. In Donkey Kong Country Returns, Donkey Kong is a playable character. In it, the Tik Tak Tribe hypnotizes animals and steals the Banana Hoard. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have to get it back. In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, the Kongs are celebrating Donkey Kong's birthday, when suddenly, Snowmads summon the Ice Dragon to get rid of the Kongs so they can take over the island. They try to get it back. Donkey Kong Land series In Donkey Kong Land, Cranky Kong makes a bet with Donkey Kong that he can't defeat King K. Rool on the Gameboy. He accepts, and defeats him. In Donkey Kong Land 2, the Kremling Krew kidnaps Donkey Kong and demands the Banana Hoard in exchange for him. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong refuse, and try to save him. In Donkey Kong Land 3, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong register in a contest to find the Lost World. They try to find it, and defeat the Kremlings. ''Mario Kart'' series In Mario Kart 64, Donkey Kong replaced Donkey Kong Jr as a playable racer. He is a default heavyweight character. His course is D.K.'s Jungle Parkway. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, he is a heavyweight playable character. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Donkey Kong is a playable default heavyweight character, and his partner is Diddy Kong. Dk Mountain is his cousre, his item is the Giant Banana, and his kart is the DK Jumbo. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, his items are the Barrel, 10T Hammer, Giant Banana, and the Hammer. His cup is DK Cup, and it includes Donkey Kong Jungle and Bananan Ruins. In Mario Kart DS, he is a heavyweight playable character. He is the lightest heavyweight. His karts are the Standard DK, Rambi Rider, and the Wildlife. His track is DK Pass. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, he is a power character, and his cup was renamed DK Stage. In Mario Kart Wii, he is a heavyweight playable character. His courses are DK Summit, Ng4 Dk's Jungle Summit, and GCN DK Mountain. He has good acceleration, weight, handling, and mini-turbo. In Mario Kart 7, Donkey Kong is a Cruiser-type racer. His course is DK Jungle. He has good speed, weight, off-road, and boost. In Mario Krt Arcade GP DX, he is a playable heavyweight character, and his cup is Don-chan Cup. In Mario Kart 8, Donkey Kong looks like he does in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He is a lighter heavyweight with good acceleration, handling, and grip. Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64, King K. Rool makes the Blast-O-Matic, to destroy Donkey Kong Isle. Crocodile Isle crashes before he can do anything because of his incompetent underlings. Donkey Kong realizes that four of his friends and his 201 Golden Bananas got captured. He has to save them. Donkey Konga series In Donkey Konga, Donkey Kong finds a set of magical bongos. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong try to become famous with them. In Donkey Konga 2, Dixie Kong joins their band. In Donkey Konga 3, Funky Kong joins them to play songs. Mario vs. Donkey Kong series In Mario vs. Donkey Kong, he sees a commercial for Mini Mario toys. He tries to buy one, but they are sold out. He steals a sack of them from a factory, and Mario chases him with a few that escaped. In the end Mario presents Donkey Kong a Mini-Mario toy. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, he starts working for Mario Toy Company. He kidnaps Pauline when she takes Mario's Mini Mario toy instead of his Mini Donkey Kong toy. In the end of the game, Donkey Kong apologizes, then Pauline finds a Mini-Donkey Kong on the floor, happily picks up and kisses it. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong Minis March Again, he tries to buy a ticket for the Super Mini Mario World theme park, but they are sold out. He decides to kidnap Pauline, but in the end of the game it was revealed to be a test for the Mini-Marios all along. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem, he realizes that the first 100 visitors to Mini-Land get a free Pauline toy. He is the 101st visitor, and gets angry. He then kidnaps the real Pauline. Mario then presents Donkey Kong a Mini-Pauline after saving Pauline. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move, Donkey Kong and Pauline join to run a carnival. In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars, Donkey Kong kidnaps Pauline, this time with no motivation given. In the end, after catching up to Donkey Kong, Pauline, and two toads, the trio reveals it was a surprise party to lure Mario. DK series In DK: King of Swing, it is time for the Jungle Jam festival. King K. Rool steals the medals needed for the festival. In DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey and the other Kongs are resting on the beach when Donkey Kong notices a giant banana. He, Diddy, and Cranky go to the top and find the Banana Spaceship. He fights the spaceship and finds Xananab. They find hat K. Rool and the Kremlings have taken the five Banana Crystals. They have to get them back.